At2g02980.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 1 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from FASTA Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g02980-1e3b_A.pir.txt Assigned types to 603 residues in Sequence P1;, 10 remain unknown Assigned types to 378 residues in Sequence P1;, 235 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 195 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 196 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 197 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 294 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 295 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 296 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 339 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 400 All residues are positively and negatively charged Error in function WYRM_analyze_conservation_in_sequence_alignment() Path index 409 All residues are positively and negatively charged Translated sequence file At2g02980-1e3b_A.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1W3B.pdb Made from 5568 ATOM records in 1W3B.pdb GPMELAHREYQAGDFEAAERHCMQLWRQEPDNTGVLLLLSSIHFQCRRLD RSAHFSTLAIKQNPLLAEAYSNLGNVYKERGQLQEAIEHYRHALRLKPDF IDGYINLAAALVAAGDMEGAVQAYVSALQYNPDLYCVRSDLGNLLKALGR LEEAKACYLKAIETQPNFAVAWSNLGCVFNAQGEIWLAIHHFEKAVTLDP NFLDAYINLGNVLKEARIFDRAVAAYLRALSLSPNHAVVHGNLACVYYEQ GLIDLAIDTYRRAIELQPHFPDAYCNLANALKEKGSVAEAEDCYNTALRL CPTHADSLNNLANIKREQGNIEEAVRLYRKALEVFPEFAAAHSNLASVLQ QQGKLQEALMHYKEAIRISPTFADAYSNMGNTLKEMQDGPMELAHREYQA GDFEAAERHCMQLWRQEPDNTGVLLLLSSIHFQCRRLDRSAHFSTLAIKQ NPLLAEAYSNLGNVYKERGQLQEAIEHYRHALRLKPDFIDGYINLAAALV AAGDMEGAVQAYVSALQYNPDLYCVRSDLGNLLKALGRLEEAKACYLKAI ETQPNFAVAWSNLGCVFNAQGEIWLAIHHFEKAVTLDPNFLDAYINLGNV LKEARIFDRAVAAYLRALSLSPNHAVVHGNLACVYYEQGLIDLAIDTYRR AIELQPHFPDAYCNLANALKEKGSVAEAEDCYNTALRLCPTHADSYRKAL EVFPEFAAAHSNLASVLQQQGKLQEALMHYKEAIRISPTFADAYSNMGNT LKEMQD Best alignment: 1W3B.pdb 2 PMELAHREYQAGDFEAAERHCMQLWRQEPDNTGVLLLLSSIHFQCRRLDR 51 PMELAHREYQAGDFEAAERHCMQLWRQEPDNTGVLLLLSSIHFQCRRLDR P1; 1 PMELAHREYQAGDFEAAERHCMQLWRQEPDNTGVLLLLSSIHFQCRRLDR 50 1W3B.pdb 52 SAHFSTLAIKQNPLLAEAYSNLGNVYKERGQLQEAIEHYRHALRLKPDFI 101 SAHFSTLAIKQNPLLAEAYSNLGNVYKERGQLQEAIEHYRHALRLKPDFI P1; 51 SAHFSTLAIKQNPLLAEAYSNLGNVYKERGQLQEAIEHYRHALRLKPDFI 100 1W3B.pdb 102 DGYINLAAALVAAGDMEGAVQAYVSALQYNPDLYCVRSDLGNLLKALGRL 151 DGYINLAAALVAAGDMEGAVQAYVSALQYNPDLYCVRSDLGNLLKALGRL P1; 101 DGYINLAAALVAAGDMEGAVQAYVSALQYNXXXYCVRSDLGNLLKALGRL 150 1W3B.pdb 152 EEAKACYLKAIETQPNFAVAWSNLGCVFNAQGEIWLAIHHFEKAVTLDPN 201 EEAKACYLKAIETQPNFAVAWSNLGCVFNAQGEIWLAIHHFEKAVTLDPN P1; 151 EEAKACYLKAIETQPNFAVAWSNLGCVFNAQGEIWLAIHHFEKAVTLDPN 200 1W3B.pdb 202 FLDAYINLGNVLKEARIFDRAVAAYLRALSLSPNHAVVHGNLACVYYEQG 251 FLDAYINLGNVLKEARIFDRAVAAYLRALSLSPNHAVVHGNLACVYYEQG P1; 201 FLDAYINLGNVLKEARIFDRAVAAYLRXXXLSPNHAVVHGNLACVYYEQG 250 1W3B.pdb 252 LIDLAIDTYRRAIELQPHFPDAYCNLANALKEKGSVAEAEDCYNTALRLC 301 LIDLAIDTYRRAIELQPHFPDAYCNLANALKEKGSVAEAEDCYNTALRLC P1; 251 LIDLAIDTYRRAIELQPHFPXAYCNLANALKEKGSVAEAEDCYNTALRLC 300 1W3B.pdb 302 PTHADSLNNLANIKREQGNIEEAVRLYRKALEVFPEFAAAHSNLASVLQQ 351 PTHADSLNNLANIKREQGNIEEAVRLYRKALEVFPEFAAAHSNLASVLQQ P1; 301 PTHADSLNNLANIKREQGNIEEAVRLYRKXLEVFPEFAXAHSNLASVLQQ 350 1W3B.pdb 352 QGKLQEALMHYKEAIRISPTFADAYSNMGNTLKEMQDG 389 QGKLQEALMHYKEAIRISPTFADAYSNMGNTLKEMQD P1; 351 QGKLQEALMHYKEAIRISPTFADAYSNMGNTLKEMQD* 388 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 28 index1 16 path 76 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 37 index1 25 path 85 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 85 index1 73 path 135 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 95 index1 83 path 145 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 97 index1 85 path 147 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 108 index1 96 path 158 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 111 index1 99 path 162 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 119 index1 107 path 170 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 128 index1 116 path 179 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 132 index1 120 path 183 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 162 index1 150 path 213 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 165 index1 153 path 216 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 166 index1 154 path 217 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 195 index1 183 path 247 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 199 index1 187 path 251 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 207 index1 195 path 259 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 221 index1 209 path 274 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASP 232 index1 220 path 285 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 234 index1 222 path 287 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 235 index1 223 path 288 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 259 index1 247 path 312 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 263 index1 251 path 316 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 274 index1 262 path 327 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 279 index1 267 path 334 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 280 index1 268 path 335 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 289 index1 277 path 344 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 291 index1 279 path 346 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 292 index1 280 path 347 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 297 index1 285 path 352 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 299 index1 287 path 354 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 301 index1 289 path 356 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 331 index1 319 path 388 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 332 index1 320 path 389 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 334 index1 322 path 391 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 336 index1 324 path 393 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 342 index1 330 path 399 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 344 index1 332 path 401 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PRO 348 index1 336 path 405 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 357 index1 345 path 414 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 367 index1 355 path 424 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 370 index1 358 path 427 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TYR 388 index1 376 path 445 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 393 index1 381 path 450 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 13 index1 389 path 613 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 44 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g02980-1e3b_A.pir.txt.1W3B.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g02980-1e3b_A.pir.txt FASTA amino_acid 1W3B.pdb _ 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@